The Games Have Just Begun
by Gl33kLovaticTribute
Summary: The rebellion has failed, and for twenty-five years, the Capitol have hidden Katniss Everdeen away from the public. Just before the fourth Quarter Quell, they reunite Peeta and Katniss, but will death do them part?
1. Prologue

**_New story :D Here's a snippet of what's to come :) Peeniss forever :D Hopefully update each night, or maybe two a night, depends on my mood :) Please review, I'll love you forever if you do._**

**_Prologue._**

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in twenty-five years, it's Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar Flickerman still looked the same. I'll never know how old he is.

The crowd was screaming and cheering at us, but it wasn't the same as before. There was hatred in their voices, and their cheers were at the fact that there would be watching us go through hell in a couple of days.

I look over at Peeta, and he is showing no emotions on his face. I am too, not wanting the crowd to be happier knowing that I am petrified of what will be my future. Peeta grabs my hand, which I'm guessing is his way of trying to reassure me that everything will be okay, but it won't. Now they are having revenge on the Mockinjay. Now they want her to suffer the consequences. The Districts hate me and the Capitol hate me. These next few days should be fun.

_The games have just begun._

_**Chapter one, coming soon.**  
><em>


	2. I Can Only Hope

_**Thank you for everyone favouriting and putting this on story alert, but maybe can we get some reviews? Anyways, here is chapter 1. This is told in Peeta's POV :)**_

_**Chapter 1 - I Can Only Hope.**_

I come home from another hard day at the bakery. I've put everything I can into making the bakery successful. It helps take away the pain that I feel every day. I try to keep busy, because I don't want to end up like Haymitch; drunk and guilt ridden. I check up on him everyday, to make sure that he is okay and not unconscious. We don't talk that much, I just give him some bread.

"Peet...Peeta. You're here!" Haymitch calls from his sitting room.

"You're drunk," I mutter to myself.

"Why are you here?" Haymitch stumbles out of the room and walks up to me.

"I came here to deliver the bread, as I do all the time." I fake a smile and walk to the kitchen, to leave it there.

"You're so nice. You always were too nice for us. For Katniss." Haymitch follows me to the kitchen.

This made me angry. What gave him the right to talk about Katniss like that? She had done so much for us. She risked her life for ours.

"For Katniss?" I repeat. "She is missing because of us!"

"She's dead, get over yourself Peeta." Haymitch walks over to the fridge to get another alcoholic beverage.

"Next time get your own damn bread." I start to walk away.

"Peeta, get back here." Haymitch shouts to me.

I walk back to my house, which is near where Haymitch lives, since we both live in the Victors' Village. Mine is the closest to Katniss' house. It's empty now. Prim, her younger sister, was killed during the rebellion, and her mother has moved back to the house in the Seam, since it's what she can afford. I always give her some free bread, and keep her company.

I drag myself home and turn on the television. I slump down onto the sofa and watch a cookery show, but I don't pay too much information to it. I'm busy listening to what Haymitch said to me._ She's dead, get over yourself Peeta. _She can't be dead. I won't believe it. I still have faith that Katniss will walk in through this door, talking about hunting and how she'll be back for some cheese buns. But I can only hope. I try to have a nap on the sofa, as I am so tired. I nearly fall asleep when I get a phone call. I contemplate avoiding getting the phone, because the only person I know that has a phone that would call now, is Haymitch. I decide to answer the phone, since I'm up anyways.

"Hello?" I say huskily.

"Is this Peeta Mellark?" A girl asks.

"Yes, who is this?" I ask.

"It's Renee. Renee Snow." The girl answers.

"What do you want?" I ask angrily. The mention of the name Snow makes my blood boil. Then I notice Haymitch opening the door, looking confused. "One minute." I mouth to Haymitch. He nods.

"I have a very important message for you." Renee says.

"Go on." I roll my eyes. She needs to get it out soon or I'll hang up.

"It involves a Miss Everdeen." She says.

"Wait what? Katniss? Katniss Everdeen?" I ask. Haymitch stares at me, shocked.

"Yes, Katniss Everdeen." Renee replies.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" I ask, starting to panic.

"Well, we have a predicament. You see, since it's the fourth Quarter Quell, President Snow wants to make this one stand out." Renee pauses.

"Don't tell me she's going back in the arena." I shout. This new president, the one that took over Coriolanus Snow, who was president when I went into the arena with Katniss, is worse. It's the son of Coriolanus, and he is more evil. No one likes him, apart from the Capitol residents.

"Are you speaking to Katniss?" Haymitch asks me, still drunk.

"No, but something is wrong with her." I say to him.

"What?" Haymitch asks.

"Sorry about the pause, I was just being informed of something, Mr Mellark."

"About Katniss?" I ask.

"No, about another case I have. Anyways, you have been given permission to visit Miss Everdeen in the Capitol. Someone will pick you up tomorrow." Renee says.

"Tomorrow? Why can't I go now?" I ask.

"It's the only day that suits us. I must go now, Mr Mellark. Have a nice day." Renee hangs up after that.

"What's wrong?" Haymitch asks, after I slam the phone down.

"I'm going to the Capitol tomorrow. To meet Katniss," I answer.

"Don't try to sound too happy, okay?" Haymitch says sarcastically.

I walk into the sitting room and sit down, to fully take everything in.

"So, Lover Boy. Why so sad?" Haymitch follows me into the room.

"The last time I saw her, I was convinced she was a mutt. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She understands why you acted that way." Haymitch says, trying to comfort me.

"I tried to kill her." I look over at Haymitch.

"Here's what you do. You convince her you're better now, and you two can live happily ever after." Haymitch sits down beside me and I have to get up, because he hasn't showered for a while.

"They're going to do something to her. They told me that they would." I point out.

"Fine. Don't go. I don't mind." Haymitch gets up.

"I'm scared." I say, after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"You could do a lot worse." Haymitch closes the door and I'm left thinking about what he is said.


	3. I Should Have Expected This

**_Yay :D Three reviews :) Thank you to jadesaturday, sanityisfiction and Writing4YourLove :D Thanks so much to everyone who put this story on Story Alert and Favourite Story :) Bigger response than I expected :) Anyways, here is Chapter 2 :D Enjoy and please review :) I need to know where I'm going wrong and what you guys want to happen :)_**

**_Chapter 2 - I Should Have Expected This_**

**_Peeta's POV:_**

I stared out the window the whole day. There was no sign of someone from the Capitol coming to pick me up. The longer I waited, the more I worried.

"You still here?" Haymitch banged on the door. I sighed and opened the door.

"Yes, why?" I ask, impatiently.

"Just checking up on you. Did you chicken out or did they forget about you?" Haymitch asks me, as he walks in the door.

"Forgot me." I grumble and close the door.

"Got anything to drink?" Haymicth asks me.

"Not for you." I reply.

"Spoilsport."

We wait for an other hour. We talk about the little things, that really don't matter, like Haymitch's geese and the bakery. I decide to give up and close the curtains. When I am going back to my seat, there's a knock on the door and I look at Haymitch, scared. He nods at me, to show that he thinks it's alright to open the door. After all these years, I still look for Haymitch's approval. I slowly walk to the door, to try and work up the courage that will be needed for the next few days. I take a breath and open the door. I wasn't expecting to see who I did.

_**Katniss' POV:**_

I overhear two Gamemakers discuss the fourth Quarter Quell.

"So, what do you think about Snow's idea for Katniss?" One of them asks.

"Should be good, since they've got that baker in his trap." The other laughs.

What? Peeta? What are they doing to Peeta? Where is he?

"How did they get him?" The first person asks.

"They told him about Katniss, and he jumped at the opportunity to come and save her." The second one replies.

Sounds like the Peeta that I know. At least, the one that I knew. The one that wasn't hijacked and the one the didn't try to kill me. I wonder does he still feel like that? Does he still hate me? I know I would, if the roles were switched. I've put his life in danger _yet __again_. At least he is alive. I wonder if you could say the same about my family and Haymitch? I stop thinking about that, as it hurts too much. I go back to listening to their conversation.

"Well, we better get back for planning for later on. It's going to be brilliant." The first one said.

"Sssh, she might hear you." The other added and they both went out of the room.

_**Peeta's POV:**_

"Effie?" I am shocked to see her again. I never thought I'd see her again.

"Ah, Peeta. What a joy to see you again." Effie smiles and lets herself into my house.

"Effie." Haymitch mumbles, half shocked and half relieved.

"Haymitch. Still drunk as ever I see." Effie says, which causes me to laugh.

"So, how are you Effie?" I ask.

"Well, I am not good. I come here with bad news." Effie sits down. I look at Haymitch.

"About Katniss?" I ask.

"Well, not just Katniss. About you." She answers.

"Me?" I repeat.

"The Capitol is finally taking revenge for the rebellion. They blame you and Katniss for it. When you go to visit Katniss, you're putting your life in danger. So, I've come here to warn you. If you come back to the Capitol with me, you probably won't come back home to District 12." Effie says, sadly.

"What about Katniss?" I ask.

"They definitely don't want Katniss to come back home. I'm afraid they'll probably kill her. Haymitch, be a dear and get me a drink, would you?" Effie asks. Haymitch mutters something to himself and goes into the kitchen.

"Peeta, I'm not fully sure of the plans, but they want the two of ye dead." Effie tells me.

"I should have expected this." I say and sit down, trying to absorb what I've been told.

"So, are you going or not?" Effie asks me. Haymitch walks back in and waits for my answer.

"I'm going." I stand up. Haymitch comes in from the kitchen and looks at me, worriedly.

"Thought so. Well then, we better go. We have a big, big day ahead of us." Effie lacks her usual enthusiastic way of saying that.

"Good luck boy." Haymitch grabs onto my shoulder and pats my back.

"Thanks." That's all I can get out.


	4. Waiting For The Nightmares To Come

**_So here is chapter 3 :) I recently got a concussion and I haven't been feeling well enough to write as much as I would have, but I'll continue now. I may put up another one tonight, depends on my head. I've decided that I'm going to make this story in Peeta's POV only, apart from the chapter with the prologue. I'm findind it hard to write as Katniss as her thoughts are so deep and meaningful. Anyways, enjoy :) Hope this long enough and please review :D_**

**_Chapter 3 - Waiting For The Nightmares To Come_**

It's just like the train that we would take to go to the Capitol when we were younger, but this time it's just Effie and I. Normally, I try to keep up the conversation, but I am not in the mood to do it now. I speak when spoken to, but otherwise I am quiet.

"So, how has Haymitch been?" Effie asks me, while we wait for food to come.

"He's been busy. He started to raise geese, when he is sober." I answer.

"Geese?" Effie is laughing.

"Yeah, luckily they can look after themselves. He completely ignores them when some liquor arrives." I continue.

"I can imagine that. What have you been up to?" She asks me.

"I set up a bakery. I bake, and a few neighbors help out." I reply.

"Do you still paint?" She asks.

"Only a little. I'm so busy with the bakery, I barely have time to do anything else."

"Oh, isn't that a shame?"

"I like it like that." I answer, maybe a bit too angrily. I don't want to be angry with Effie, but all the memories of Katniss that I have are coming back to me. The ones I tried to block out of my mind, so I could continue with my life.

"Oh, well then. It's not that bad then, I guess." Effie says awkwardly.

A pollux arrives with our meals. It brings back painful memories for me, when I was in the Capitol. I can't help but think back to when we were on the train, going to the arena for the first time. We were eating dinner with Effie for the first time.

_"Where's Haymitch?" Effie asked me._

_"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap," I answered._

_"Well, it's been an exhausting day," Effie said. She was probably relieved that he wasn't there._

_The supper came in courses. We had a thick carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit and a chocolate cake._

_"Make sure to leave space! There's still more to come!" Effie would say during each course. Both, Katniss and I were stuffing ourselves, because we never had as much food. Plus, I needed to gain a few pounds._

_"At least you two have decent manners," Effie said, while we were finishing the main course. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion." They were from the Seam, and could never afford enough food. This obviously upset Katniss, who finished the meal with her hands, and wiped her hands off the tablecloth when she was finished. Effie pursed her lips together tightly._

_When the meal was over, I knew I ate too much. I was fighting to keep all the food down. Katniss was struggling too, you could tell. Neither of us were used to such rich food._

I laugh at the memory, which makes Effie look at me funnily. I continue to eat my food. It's still a little rich for me, but I want to eat as much as I can without getting sick. I don't know what is going to happen. I know that I will probably need to have a lot of strength, to make sure Katniss is safe. I don't care if I survive, but I need to make sure she is safe and this time, I will protect her from the Capitol.

"Effie?" I look up from my plate.

"Yes?"

"What will they do to us?" I ask. Effie pauses and looks at me.

"I honestly don't know. I wish I did, but I guess they don't trust me with the information."

"Oh okay." I go back to eating, even though I'm not hungry.

"Peeta, I'm really sorry about this. About everything." Effie says.

"It's okay."

"No. You deserve a nice life with her. I'm sorry the Capitol did this to you." She looks away from me. "I'm sorry _we _did this to you."

"Effie, I'm finished now. Do you mind if I go to bed? I'm really tired." I get off my chair.

"You can go into your old room." Effie smiles at me and leads me to the room.

"Thank you." I say and go into the room.

I take a quick shower and go to sleep. I don't bother to put any clothes on, I just go under the sheets. I have so much on my mind, that I can't sleep. I don't want to. I want to cry, but I can't. I just lie there, waiting for the nightmares to come.

I have dreams of Katniss. I have lots of the dreams. All different scenarios but they end up in Peacekeepers killing Katniss, while I do nothing. It's made me more nervous than I was before. I'm feeling guilty too, since I didn't try help her. In every dream, Katniss looked as beautiful as always and she would smile her amazing smile. In one dream, she asked me "Where's Gale? He's the one that will protect me, not you." That dream won't get out of my mind, as much as I try. I feel so guilty, that I'm going to rescue her, not Gale. He's the one she loves more, not me.

"Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big day!" Effie shouts at my door.

"Okay." I answer and get up.

I take a quick shower, as I am covered with sweat from last night. I get dressed and meet Effie. She's sitting down and eating some breakfast. I grab a plate and take a bit of everything that there is to offer, apart from the hot chocolate. It brings back memories of Katniss, and I'm still not over the dreams.

"We'll be arriving in the Capitol in a couple of minutes. Eat up!" Effie says and walks out of the room.

I continue eating, when I notice that we reach the Capitol. I take another bite of the slice of toast that's left from my huge plate of food.

"Effie, we're here!" I shout out, to get Effie's attention. I get up and walk over. "Effie? Are you still here?" I hear someone behind me and when I turn around, I'm struck on the head.

When I wake up, I'm in a small room, which is very dark. I slowly get up, and look around the room. I notice something very unusual in the room.

"Katniss?"

"You shouldn't be here." She replies.


End file.
